


Jealous

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo really shouldn't be asking Hisoka for advice, Feelings Realization, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: “Say, Hisoka, if someone were to…invite you out on a date, where would you want to go?” Chrollo suddenly asked, glancing up from the book on his lap.“Why?” Hisoka replied, as a shameless smile bloomed on his lips, “Are you…trying to tell me something, Chrollo?”Or in which Chrollo asks Hisoka for dating advice and it (predictably) backfires.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 78





	Jealous

“Say, Hisoka, if someone were to…invite you out on a date, where would you want to go?” Chrollo suddenly asked, glancing up from the book on his lap. 

Hisoka looked at Chrollo, equal parts surprised and amused. _Did all the time they spend side by side finally get to him?_ Hisoka smirked to himself – he would much rather fight Chrollo than fuck him, but there was little reason he couldn’t do both. _Especially since going on a date would involve the two of them finally being alone…_

“Why?” Hisoka asked, as a shameless smile bloomed on his lips, “Are you…trying to tell me something, Chrollo?”

Even in the dim light of the Troupe’s hideout, he could see light blush dust Chrollo’s cheeks. 

“No, of course not,” Chrollo shook his head, “It’s just that you are the only person I can think of who would know…Ah, forget about it.”

_Oh._

Hisoka had a sneaking suspicion before that Chrollo was interested in Illumi – and now it had been confirmed. _But then again why wouldn’t he be? Chrollo had always been drawn to beautiful and dangerous and unattainable things – and Illumi was all that and more._ In hindsight, Chrollo falling for Illumi seemed almost inevitable.

“I suppose I could help you, Romeo,– since, clearly, you need all the help you can get,” Hisoka purred, reveling in the irritated expression on Chrollo’s face, “You’ve known Illumi for a while now, surely, he has told you about some things he likes. You should start from those things, when trying to decide what kind of date he’d enjoy.”

“How do you know it’s Illumi?” Chrollo said, bright blush blooming on his face. 

“He’s the our only common acquaintance – who is just your type - that I know better than you do,” Hisoka retorted easily. 

Perhaps, it’s for the best that Chrollo is interested in him, Hisoka thought. In the recent month, he’d found himself getting more and more attached to Illumi, and he did not like it. Hisoka had always been good at maintaining emotional distance from others and letting his guard down around someone like Illumi – an assassin, a Zoldyck, a man who couldn’t be trusted – would have been a supreme folly. Besides, it wasn’t like Hisoka to get caught up in the search for romantic adventures. _And yet it was getting harder to keep his distance by the day._

_Perhaps, if Chrollo and Illumi got involved that would solve the problem._

His mind eagerly conjured up images of Illumi on a date with Chrollo – talking to him, walking by his side, kissing him. Suddenly, there was a sharp, burning sensation in Hisoka’s chest, as he felt a lump in his throat. _He did not like those images at all._ The very thought of Illumi with someone else filled him with jealousy. He was not used to feeling jealous – but then again, a lot of things felt new when it came to Illumi.

He did not know why mere thoughts of Illumi and Chrollo incensed him so, yet, somehow, they did. _I want him to be mine,_ he thought, overcome with a strange, possessive craving.  
Hisoka could hardly stop himself from smiling at the strange irony of life – he’d spent the last few months avoiding Illumi’s company, and yet now there was nothing he wanted more.

“Hmm, I think I have some ideas,” Chrollo said after a brief pause, distracting Hisoka from his thoughts, “Thank you for your advice.”

_I should act fast,_ Hisoka thought.

“Happy to help,” he smiled at Chrollo, “Just make sure to be upfront that it’s a date – Illu, for all his virtues, can be quite oblivious when it comes to things like this.”

Chrollo nodded and turned his attention back to the book on his lap. Hisoka got up from his seat and walked over to the window before taking out his phone and typing up the message. Luckily, from all the time he’d spent with Illumi he knew exactly the kind of date he would like. _He also knew that Illumi would never accept an invitation to a “date”._ For some reason, Illumi had little fondness for any words that indicated any sort of interpersonal relationships – but Chrollo didn’t need to know that. 

“Hey Illu,” his message read, “Could we meet up tomorrow evening at our usual place? There is something I need to discuss with you.”

It seemed as though eternity had passed before his phone finally let out a faint buzz. Hisoka looked at the screen and could hardly contain a smile. 

“Nine o’clock,” read Illumi’s reply. 

_Illumi had accepted his invitation._

_Of course he did,_ Hisoka thought, _he will be mine and no one will get between us._


End file.
